Talk:Time measurements
Faulty Logic? I just removed this section of text from this article that was added recently: :Interestingly there is at least one universe in which months must have been of exactly the same length because in the Next Generation episode entitled when Worf went through a subspace rift into just such another universe, he finds himself married to Counselor Troi. He asked Data how long ago the marriage began. Data, with a flourish of exactness, said, "2 years, 1 month, and four days". :For that to have been an exact reply, months would have to be uniform in that universe. Perhaps Worf's puzzled look as he asked further questions about the 'what, and when, and where' of the actual mating indicates this anomaly. If he had realized it he might have been able to tell he was in an artificial universe. Curiously later Worf asked the Commander Riker of the alternate universe how long he had been commander of this Enterprise, Riker replies only 'four years' skirting the month issue entirely. Never mind that it's from an incorrect viewpoint, but I don't really follow that logic. At all. After all, as it stands, I currently state things such as "2 years, 1 month, and four days". In general, it doesn't matter how long a month is, because you consider a month from one date in month A to the same in month B, such as March 17th to April 17th is one month. By that same logic, March 17th to April 21st is one month, 4 days. And last I checked, March and April weren't the same length... but it still works. -- Sulfur 21:41, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not sure what to make of this, either; it makes no sense. Even if it did, it still wouldn't belong; this is an encyclopedia, after all. --From Andoria with Love 02:11, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Well if you have respect for artificial intelligence you wouldn't expect Data to be approximate in the number of days. To say 2 years, 1 mos , 4 days would be off by any number of days depending on whether it included a leap year. Data would have known this in the real universe. And then Worf gets a puzzled look on his face and presses further, but Data cannot pinpoint the exact first day of the marriage, relating it only to Worf's spinal operation plus six months or so during which he asked permission to court Troi. It's clear. from Uncljoedoc : I think Data is smart enough to phrase it in terms Worf can understand. By stating "1 month, 4 days" he means it has been one calendar month, plus four days, from the two year anniversary (this statement would mean Data would have to know when they were exactly married, so that might be inconsistent). Whether the month indicates 28, 29, 30, or 31 days is up in the air, but I think Data's smart enough to understand it's not necessary to get into those specifics, especially when dealing with Worf (okay, bad joke, I like Worf).--Tim Thomason 02:31, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Merge "Nanosecond" into "Time measurements" This should probably be merged. If not even second is worthy of a page of its own somehow, then neither should nanosecond be. -- Capricorn (talk) 00:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :I would support a merge into Time measurements. It would still need to be worked on some more as there aren't any references in the article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 10:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) PNA There's an awful lot of in-universe links to Wikipedia articles, and a definite lack of Trek citations. I cleaned things up a bit, but I think this whole composite article needs work. -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:29, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Would it be proper to move all external links to a single section at the end? That would make the article feel a lot less fractured. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:21, September 9, 2014 (UTC)